love_live_cardsfandomcom-20200215-history
Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM
Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM,''' ( になりたい lit. I Want to Fall in Love AQUARIUM) ''is Aqours' 2nd Single. It was released on April 27th, 2017. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed by Sasakura Yuugo, and arranged by Watanabe Kazunori. Track Listing # '''Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM ''(恋になりたいAQUARIUM) # Mattete Ai no Uta (待ってて愛のうた) # Todokanai Hoshi da to Shitemo (届かない星だとしても) # Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM (Off Vocal) # Totsugeki! Kazagumo Marinpaku (突撃！風雲マリンパーク - Attack! The Open-Air Marine Park) # Fushigi! Shīparadaisu (不思議！シーパラダイス -'' Mystery! Sea Paradise'') # Yuttari Tappuri! Shinkai Suizokukan (ゆったりたっぷり！深海水族館 ''- Plenty of Relaxing! The Deep Sea Aquarium'') # Watashitachi no Besutohittosutēji (私たちのベストヒットステージ ''- Our “Best Hits” Performance'') Videos Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= ( ) Kimi to watashi o yume ni sasoikomu no ( ) Suisou de sawagu sawaide haneru ( ) Sakana tachi no paatii ( ) Sakana tachi no paatii Tottemo tottemo tanoshisou Dattara issho ni pukapuka shichaeba? Itsumo to chigau watashi ni nare Toiki ga kikoeru kyori made Akuariumu de (Yeah!) futari ga deau fantajii Fui ni tokimeku no sore wa koi no mahou Akuariumu de (Yeah!) kidzuite mune no oku ni himeteta Hontou no kimochi kore kara sunao ni natte miyou ( ) Shita kara ue made jouzu ni oyogeru ne Wao! Shikkari shikkari tanoshinde Saigo wa issho ni awaawa ni notte Mata aeru ne watashi ni kisu Shichaeba? Shichaitai? Shichaina yo! Marin buruu nara (Yeah!) futari wa yume no shinfonii Kitto kanaderu no amai koi no kiseki Marin buruu nara (Yeah!) hajimete nano ni kowakunai ndamon Hontou ni watashi tsugi kara daitan ni natte miyou Sasocchau nda Wow wo! Sasocchau nda Wow wo! (Fantastic!) Daisuki Wow wo! Akuariumu de (Yeah!) kidzuite mune no oku ni himeteta Hontou no kimochi kore kara sunao ni natte tsugi kara daitan ni natte miyou (Fantastic love) (Yeah! Yeah!) (Yeah!) (Yeah!) |-| Kanji= 空色カーテンOpen! 海色ゲートWelcome! あ・そ・び・ま・しょう ゆらゆら揺れながら真珠の時計 キミとわたしを夢に誘いこむの 水槽でさわぐ　さわいで跳ねる サカナたちのパーティー　呼ばれちゃった なんで水のなかでも息ができるの？ たぶんさっき飲んだ熱いお茶のせいかな まあそんなことは　気にしないっ　しないでっ サカナたちのパーティー　楽しもうか とってもとっても楽しそう　（ぷかぷか） だったら一緒に　ぷかぷかしちゃえば？ いつもと違う　わたしになれ 吐息が聞こえる距離まで近づきたいな　I miss you! アクアリウムで　(Yeah!)　ふたりが出会うファンタジー ふいにときめくの　それは恋の魔法　(Fantastic love) アクアリウムで　(Yeah!) 気づいて　胸の奥に秘めてた 本当のきもち　これから素直になってみよう 大好きはもうかくさない！　（なーい！） だって水のなかだし右も左も 下から上までじょうずに泳げるねワーオ！ 水深は浅いの？　青春は深いの？ サカナたちはなんでも　知ってるよ しっかりしっかり楽しんで （あわあわ） さいごは一緒に　あわあわに乗って また会えるね　わたしにキス しちゃえば？　しちゃいたい？　しちゃいなよ！ いまだけってキミだけって　I love you!　(I love you!) マリンブルーなら　(Yeah!)　ふたりは夢のシンフォニー きっと奏でるの　あまい恋の奇跡 (Fantastic eyes) マリンブルーなら　(Yeah!)　初めてなのに怖くないんだもん 本当にわたし　つぎから大胆になってみよう 大好きよっもうかくさない！ (なーい!) 誘っちゃうんだ Wow wo！アクアリウムで 誘っちゃうんだ Wow wo！恋になりたい (Fantastic!) あ・そ・び・ま・しょう ぷかぷかであわあわで　みつめあって言いたいな 大好き Wow wo! アクアリウムでふたりが出会うファンタジー ふいにときめくの　それは恋の魔法 アクアリウムで　(Yeah!)　気づいて　胸の奥に秘めてた 本当のきもち　これから素直になって　つぎから大胆になってみよう 大好きよっもうかくさない (なーい!) (Fantastic love) (Yeah! Yeah!) (Yeah!) (Yeah!) |-| English= Open the sky-colored curtains! Welcome through the sea-colored gates! Let・us・play・! Swaying and shaking, the clock of pearl Is luring the two of us into a dream Let's make merry within the aquarium, splashing about You've been invited to the fishes' party How is it that we can breathe underwater? Maybe it's because of the hot tea we drank earlier? Well, such trivial things, there's no need to mind them Shall we enjoy the fishes' party? This seems like lots and lots of fun (Floating) If that's the case, then if we float together I'll become different from how I usually am I want to approach you, so close that I can hear your sighs; I miss you! In the aquarium, (Yeah!) a fantasy of our encounter It's surprisingly heart-throbbing, that's the magic of love (Fantastic love!) In the aquarium, (Yeah!) notice it, what I've hidden at the back of my chest My true feelings, I'll try being honest from here onwards I won't hide my love anymore (No!) After all in the water you can go anywhere We can swim well from the depths to the surface, wow! Is the water shallow? Is our youth deep? No matter what, the fishes know everything Enjoy yourself properly (Bubbly) At the end, let's ride the bubbles together We'll meet again right, how about a kiss If you kiss me? Do you want to kiss me? Don't kiss me! Just here and now, and only you, I love you! (I love you!) If it's the marine blue (Yeah!) The two of us is a dream symphony It'll definitely be played, it's a sweet miracle of love (Fantastic eyes) If it's the marine blue (Yeah!) I won't be afraid even though it's my first time I'll be my true self, and try being bold next time onwards I won't hide my love anymore (No!) You're invited Wow wo! At the aquarium You're invited Wow wo! I want to be in love (Fantastic!) Let・us・play・! Floating and bubbling, I want to look you in the eyes and say I love you Wow wo! In the aquarium, a fantasy of our encounter It's surprisingly heart-throbbing, that's the magic of love In the aquarium, (Yeah!) notice it, what I've hidden at the back of my chest My true feelings, I'll be honest and try being bold from here onwards I won't hide my love anymore (No!) (Fantastic love) (Yeah! Yeah!) (Yeah!) (Yeah!) Trivia Navigation |}